This patent is directed to a spring assembly with a transverse attachment site, and a vibratory apparatus including a spring assembly with a transverse attachment site.
In a two-mass vibratory apparatus, a first mass (or exciter mass) is attached to a second mass (e.g., trough) by one or more reactor springs. Often, these reactor springs are in the form of coil springs having an end loop disposed at either end. A washer is placed over one of the end loops, and a fastener (typically a bolt and nut pair) is disposed through the washer and the end loop to secure the coil spring to the first mass or to the second mass.
The end loops of the coil spring are conventionally disposed such that the openings of the end loops are aligned with a central longitudinal axis of the coil spring. The loops can be accessed from the outside along the central longitudinal axis, or from the inside of the coils of the spring along the central longitudinal axis. Access to the end loop from the inside of the coils is complicated by the coils and the end loops, which limit access to the space inside the coils by forming a cage-like structure about this inner space.
Consequently, conventional coil springs present a number of challenges. First, because the coils and end loops obstruct or limit access to the inner space, installing and removing the nut/bolt pair can be complicated, which in turn creates manufacturing and servicing issues. Second, because the nut-bolt pair is installed with the axis of the bolt aligned with the longitudinal axis of the spring, the bolts have a tendency to become loose because of the axial loading. Third, because the bolt must pass through a portion of the first mass or the second mass and the end loop (which can be quite thick), a long bolt must be used to accommodate the sum of all of these thicknesses.
It would be advantageous to overcome or substantially ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of existing springs, or at least to provide a useful alternative.